1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to providing a portable terminal device using a touch pen and a handwriting input method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to providing a method of performing a handwriting input with respect to an application that is driven in a portable terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable terminal devices increase, the needs of users for intuitive input/output methods have also increased. However, in view of portability, sizes of the portable terminal devices are limited. Thus, sizes of displays that display information in the portable terminal devices are smaller than general TVs, monitors, etc. Therefore, for inputs of various users, the portable terminal devices have evolved from related art user interface (UI) methods, for example, methods using additional elements such as keypads, mouse, etc., into intuitive UI methods that directly touch screens using fingers or touch pens or input information using voices. In particular, a user may minutely touch a screen using a touch pen, and a related art touch pen simply touches a particular area output on a display. Therefore, there are various needs for user methods to touch a portable terminal device, or to input data in the portable terminal device.